


In Other News... by opalish [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Victor's kink is mutual starry-eyed devotion. The rest of the world suffers through it.Podfic of In Other News... by opalish





	In Other News... by opalish [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Other News...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173797) by [opalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish). 



**Title** : In Other News...  
**Author** : opalish  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : YOI  
**Character** : Victor/Yuuri  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Victor's kink is mutual starry-eyed devotion. The rest of the world suffers through it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11173797)  
**Length** 0:07:41  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/in%20other%20news...%20by%20opalish1.mp3)  



End file.
